light of blood
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Aku adalah makhluk yang dilahirkan tanpa disertai oleh perasaan. tugasku adalah bertarung dan hidup dari membunuh. Aku adalah makhluk hina yang berlumur dosa. Tapi apakah salah kalau aku menginginkan hidup tenang denganmu angel? UlqiHime, mind to RnR?
1. heartless man

**light of blood  
><strong>

**By: tatsu adrikov galathea  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLEACH**

**Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: UlqiHime**

**Warning:** Bloody tapi ga sampai gore -maybe- abal dan typo(s)

Yah tak perlu berlama lama berkata-kata, saiah persembahkan~

Aku adalah makhluk yang dilahirkan tanpa disertai oleh perasaan . tugas ku adalah bertarung dan hidup dari membunuh. Aku adalah makhluk hina yang berlumur dosa. Tapi apakah salah kalau aku menginginkan hidup tenang denganmu angel?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-L**igh**t** of **b**loo**d-**

"_dasar pencuri kembalikan buah itu!" seru pria setengah baya berbadan gembul sambil berlari mengejar seorang bocah kecil berhakama hijau lusuh."Hei kalian bantu aku! Bocah itu mencuri lagi diwarungku!" _

"_Apa? Bocah itu kembali mencuri?" Tanya penduduk lain,"Jangan dibiarkan ayo tangkap dia!" Seru penduduk yang lain._

_Bocah itu berlari sekencang kencangnya. Mata emeraldnya terlihat ketakutan. Nafasnya terengah karena berlari. Sementara tangan kecilnya memeluk tiga buah apel. Kaki kecilnya berusaha terus berlari tapi tiba-tiba sebuah batu disandungnya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh._

"_Nah tertangkap juga akhirnya kau bocah!" Seru salah satu penduduk lalu memukulinya disusul oleh penduduk yang lain. _

"_hentikan!" Seru anak itu diantar pukulan para penduduk sepertinya mereka tak menghiraukan permohonan anak kecil itu semuanya tak perduli. "Ampun."_

"_Rasakan ini,siapa suruh kau mencuri."_

"_Kalau kecilnya sudah berani mencuri bagaimana besarnya nanti mau jadi apa kau nantinya?" _

"_Tolong hentikan." Rintih anak it putus asa._

"_Sudah sudah ayo kita kembali, buang buang waktu saja!" Kata Si pemilik warung yang tadi apelnya dicuri._

"_Dasar anak tak berguna!"_

"_dasar pencuri!" caci warga desa seraya itu kembali membuka mata emeraldnya. Rambut sehitam eboni miliknya kini kusut kotor bercampur denagn debu dan terasa sakit dan perih. Wajah, perut, punggung, dan seluruh tubuhnya lebam akibat pukulan mereka. Beberapa diantaranya mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah. Hakama lusuh anak itu juga kini bercampur dengan darah. Anak itu hanya meringis kecil menahan sakit,apel yang tadi ia curi tergeletak tak jauh dari sana menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan penduduk desa yang main hakim sendiri._

"_Kau mencuri lagi anak muda?" Tanya seorang pria berkaca mata dengan kharisma kebapakan pada anak kecil itu._

"_Si… siapa kau?"_

"_Hei bocah biaralah yang sopan pada Aizen-sama!" Hardik pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri dibelakang Aizen. Mata sipitnya memadang remeh anak laki-laki itu._

"_Tak apa Nnoitra, nah nak siapa namamu?"_

"_Aku tak punya nama." Jawab anak itu seraya menunduk. Membuat aizen,pria berkaca mata itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Kalau begitu dimana kau tinggal?"_

"_Aku tak punya rumah."_

"_Tak punya rumah? Lantas dimana keluargamu?"_

"_Aku tak punya keluarga."_

"_Anak malang. Kalau begitu, berhentilah mencuri dan ikutlah denganku dan mulai sekarang kuberi nama kau Ulquiorra. bagaimana kau mau ikut denganku?" _

_Bocah itu tersentak dan menatap pria dihadapannya itu. Perlahan bocah itu akhirnya menggangguk._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Trang trang bunyi logam yang beradu menimbulkan suara tersendiri dimalam itu. Aroma amis darah menguar disegala penjuru kastil yang mulai terbakar. Api menari-nari membakar apa yang dilaluinya bahkan mayat orang-orang tak bersalah didialam kastil itu.

Trang kembali terdengar suara logam beradu. Terlihat disana seorang pemuda bermata emerald cemerlang, rambutnya yang sehitam eboni berayun mengikuti garak tubuhnya menghindari serangan serangan yang dilancarkan pasukan penjaga. Dengan lincah ia mengayunkan _katana_ menggoreskan luka mematikan ketubuh lawanya. Lagi darah terciprat kemana-mana saat para penjaga itu ditebasnya satu darah, pemuda itu berdiri diatas lautan darah dan gunungan mayat. Bau amis pun mulai menguar lebih tajam sat angin malam berhembus. Wajah tampanya tak menyiratkan sebersit ekspresi pun. Pemuda itu segera berlari menuju bangunan utama kastil itu. Bangunan terbesar dengan nuansa jepang yang khas.

'_Dibangunan utama kau akan menemukan si damiyo itu. Tugasmu selesai jika kau bisa membunuhnya_.'

Kini ia sudah sampai didepan bangunan utama yang hanya dijaga oleh beberapa pasukan.

"Bodoh sekali," sekali serang seluruh penjaga banguan utama telah roboh. Pemuda bermata zambrud itu akhirnya sampai ditempat utama. Kamar damiyo.

Dan disana duduklah seorang wanita dengan rambut digelung rapi. Wajahnya menyiratkan sosok keibuan yang bijaksana. Kimononya berwarna seputih salju dan nampak anggun mata violetnya mentap lembut pemuda yang baru datang itu. Penampilan mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Pemuda itu, hakamanya telah lusuh kotor dengan darah yang bercampur debu, _katana_nya pun tampak berkilat merah bukti bahwa _katana_ itu telah mencabut banyak nyawa.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap wanita itu tenang walau tahu nyawanya tinggal seujung kepalan tangan bayi.

"siapa kau?" Tanya pemuda itu waspada.

"Aku? Akulah damiyo disini. Tapi kau pasti tak pecaya bukan." Ucapnya ringan tanpa satupun rasa takut mengelayutinya.

"Aku memang tidak percaya." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Suamiku baru saja meninggal karena penyakit yang telah lama di idapnya. Jadi akulah damiyo resmi disini." Ucapnya lagi sembari meminum gelas ocha dihadapannya. "kau mau membunuhku?" tanya wanita itu lagi ketika pemuda itu berjalan mendekat seraya menghunus _katana_nya yang masih berlumur darah.

"…" tak menjawab pemuda itu masih terdiam namun _katana_nya telah ada didepan mata Violet indah wanita itu.

" Daripada kau berusah payah menambah dosamu dengan membunuhku biar aku saja yang mengakhiri nyawaku… uhuk… uhuk…" pemilik permata amethyst itu terbatuk dan darah segar menetes keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Oh ternyata aku telah meminum racun ya? Hahaha" tawa wanita itu kering sambil menatap meja kecil dihadapannya. Sebuah botol racun berukuran kecil tergeletak tak jauh dari gelas _ocha_ itu. "Simpanlah _katana_mu anak muda. Berhentilah membunuh dan mulailah hidup baru. Karena aku yakin kau adalah orang yang memiliki hati." Ucap wanita itu lagi sebelum ia kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan akhirnya ambruk. Permata violet tanpa dasar itu mengatup menghilangkan cahaya mata yang indah. Pemuda itu terhenyak oleh perkataan wanita tadi.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari bangunan dari kejauhan seseorang.

"Kerja bagus Ulquiorra_-kun_." Ucap pria berkacamata yang menunggunya itu. Hakamanya berwarna biru tua tampak bersih dan rapi,aroma harum memancar dari tubuhnya mengusir amis darah yang menguar diudara sekitar mereka.

"_Aizen-sama_." Pemuda bernama Ulquiorra membungkuk takjim pada pria dihadapannya itu.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum. "Segera pulang dan gantilah pakaianmu. Lalu temui aku, ada hadiah untukmu." Perintahnya seraya berlalu. Kembali Ulquiorra membungkuk hormat pada Aizen, tuannya.

Ulquiorra telah megganti hakama penuh darahnya dengan hakama kelabu yang bersih dan harum. Dan kini ia tengah berada diruang Aizen.

"ini hadiah untukmu,karena kau telah berhasil menaklukan kastil klan Kuchiki." Kata Aizen seraya meletakkan sepundi emas diatas meja.

"Terima kasih Aizen_-sama_." Kata Ulquiorra menerima kantong emas itu. Pemuda stoic itu membungkuk hormat beranjak pergi sebelum aizen menahanya.

"Tunggu dulu Ulquiorra, ada tugas baru yang harus kau kerjakan."

"Apa itu Aizen_-sama_?"

Aizen kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Api berkobar menari-nari. Bau amis darah kembali tercium dari mayat mayat yang bergelimpangan. Denting logam yang beradu kembali terdengar. Dengan tatapan dingin dan ekspresi datar Ulquiorra kembali membantai orang orang yang ia jumpai. Kini ia tengah berada disebuah kastil yang tak begitu besar dibanding kastil Kuchiki yang tempo hari ia taklukkan tetap penjagaan ditempat ini jauh lebih ketat.

Lebih banyak penjaga dan rounin yang tetap saja Ulquiorra tak hijau mudanya telah dipenuhi bercak itu terus menerjang dan terus merangsek menuju bangunan utama.

"Oujou sama oujosama… gawat gawat kastil diserang musuh. Kau harus segera pergi dari sini." Seru dayang pada seorang gadis dengan kimono kuning emas.

"Apa? Di diserang? Dimana kakak?" Tanya gadis itu panik .

"Tuan Sora…" dayang itu tampak ragu.

"Hime…" terdengar suara seorang pria muda yang sangat familiar ditelinga gadis itu.

"Sora_-nii_!" Pekik Orihime gadis itu melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hime_-chan_… cepat pergi dari sini!" Perintah pria muda itu.

"Tapi kakak…"

"cepat!"

crass

"Kyaaa"

Pemuda itu rubuh seketika dan masuklah seorang pria jangkung bermata sipit dengan rambut panjang dan senyum iblis menatap mereka berdua yang nampak Nnoitra Jiruga tangan kanan Aizen.

"O… Orihi… hime pe… pep… pergi lah" kata Sora terbata-bata dengan darah yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya "pep… per… ggilah da…da… ri si… sini te… te… taplah hi… hi… dup… argh."

"Diam kau lelaki yak berguna!" Seru Nnoitra sambil menginjak kepala Sora. "Nona -nona selamat malam." Ucapnya menyeringai lebar .

"Kakak… kakak…" Orihime masih menangis tapi gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sebaiknya _oujou-sama _cepat pergi! Biar aku menahannya." Kata Tatsuki, si dayang sambil mengeluarkan _tanto _ dari balik _obi_-nya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya Orihime berlari menerjang Nnoitra.

.

.

.

.

Crash tes tes tes darah merah menetes mengotori lantai ruang itu.

"hosh…hosh..hosh…" deru nafas Orihime tak beraturan. Sebuah _tanto_ milik Tatsuki menacap ditangan samurai itu.

Nnoitra menyeringai lebar, "Kau berani melukai tanganku yang berharga ini? Dasar wanita tak berguna." Dan dalam sekali entakan Orihime terjatuh menabrak dinding dan pria berwajah licik itu bersiap menancapkan _katana_nya sebelum...

"Hime-_sama_!" Tatsuki segera berlari kearahnya.

"Akh…" Crass darah kembali mengotori lantai dan _Kimono_ Orihime.

"Tatsuki_-chan_." Mata Orihime membelalak, Tatsuki dayang sekaligus sahabatnya melindunginya dari tusukan _katana_ itu.

"Hime_-chan_ _gomen ne_ ha…hanya ini yang bi… bi… sa aku la… ku… kan, tetap… lah hi… dup akh… ce…pat per… gi!" Dan gadis berambut hitam itu rubuh dengan _katana_ yang menacap di punggungnya.

"TATSUKI_-CHAN_!" Seru Orihime sambil menangkap tubuh tak bernyawa Tatsuki air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi, bahunya berguncang hebat sementara tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?" Sindir Nnoitra sambil mencabut _katana_ dari tubuh tak bernyawa Tatsuki .

Dengan mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya Orihime segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak ada gunanya jika tetap disitu. Hanya akan mati konyol saja. Dia harus bertahan hidup seperti pesan dari Tatsuki. "Tatsuki_-chan_, _Nii-sama_." Kembali air matanya menetes mengingat mereka berdua. Hatinya sangat sakit, kenapa tidak? Mereka adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya dan mereka meregang nyawa dihadapannya, demi melindunginya. Orihime terus berlari bau anyir darah kembali merebak dari mayat-mayat yang ia temui. Air mata Orihime menetes lebih deras saat ia menyadari mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat ia kenal. Jazad mereka bergelimpangan begitu saja disepanjang lorong kastil yang ia lewati dengan luka yang mengerikan.

"Bruk" Orihime tersandung salah seorang mayat yang ia kenali sebagai Chizuru salah satu tukang masak kastil yang ia kenal begitu aktif dan ceria, Orihime tak bisa berlama-lama disitu karena dibelakangn Nnoitra masih mengejarnya. Dengan susah payah ia bediri tak menghiraukan rasa nyeri akibat terjatuh tadi. Tanganya mneapai pintu dan memasukinya, tapi ternyata kamar itu buntu. Tak ada pintu keluar disana selain jendela kayu kecil. Kamar ini sama saja jalan buntu. skak mat ia tak bisa menghindar.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak bisa selamanya bersembunyi disini. Cepat atau lmbat aku pasti menemukanmu. Jadi mari kita akhiri saja nona manis."

'Jangan jangan sampai dia menemukanku disini. Aku mohon kami sama tolong aku' batin Orihime, gais itu bersembunyi didalam lemari kayu penuh debu disudur ruangan,disana ia bisa mendengar suara Nnoitra maupun suara denting barang barang yang di obrak abrik oleh pria itu.

'Greeek'

Lemari itu terbuka dan seorang pria dengan seringai mengerikan berdiri dihadapannya. "Ketemu kau…"

Mata gadis bermarga inoue itu kembali membulat ketakutan.

Ulquiorra bergerak memasuki bangunan utama kastil itu, yang ia dapati hanya sunyi dan bau amis mayat bergelimpangan itu masih mencari keberadaan sang _damiyo_. Pemuda itu sampai disebuah kamar dengan dua mayat disana, satu mayat pria berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah mayat Sora sang damiyo dan tak jauh disana teronggok mayat gadis belia yang tak lain adalah Tatsuki.

'Sudah ada yang mendahului, Nnoitra kah?' batinnya, ya dalam misi ini Ulquiorra tak bergerak sendiri. ia mendapat tugas bersama Nnoitra. Pemuda bemata sehijau zambrud itu melanjutkan langkahnya hingga mendengar suara jeritan yang tak biasa.

.

.

.

.

Orihime berdiri di sudut ruangan, ia sudak tak bisa kemana mana lagi. Dibelakangnya hanya ada dinding dan didepan sudah menunggu si samurai. Jemari lentik gadis itu memegang tanto yang kini sudah dihiasi darah. Walau dengan membawa senjata Orihime tetap saja dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Bagai telur diujung tanduk itulah nasib Orihime sekarang.

"Tolong!" Jerit Orihime putus asa.

'kami-sama apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? _Nee_ Tatsuki_-chan_ , sora_-nii gomen ne_ sepertinya aku akan menyusul kalian. Siapapun_… _tolong aku…'

"Bersiap-siaplah menemui keluargamu dialam baka _Oujou-sama_." Seru Nnoitra girang sambil mengayunkan katananya.

"Kyaaaa!"

"ARGHHH"

Crasss

Sekali lagi gadis bermata abu itu melihat darah di belakang Nnoitra bedirilah seorang pemuda bermata sehijau daun melati dan rambut sehitam kayu eboni, kulitnya pucat bagai tak pernah tersentuh matahari, hakamanya berwarna hijau muda penuh bercak darah dan tangannya menyandang _katana_ yang jaga berlumur darah. Wajahnya menatap datar gadis itu.

"_Kuso! Anata wa kuso janai_, Ulquiorra!" Pekik Nnoitra sebelum akhirnya tumbang bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah semuanya sudah berkhir?" tanya gadis itu, "Apa kau juga mau membunuhku?" tanya Orihime menatap pemuda dihadapannya sambil tersenyum kecut dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. "Kalau iya. Aku mohon bunuh aku sekarang juga. Tak ada gunanya aku hidup lagi." Pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Entah kenapa ingatannya akan tempo hari kembali terulang. Kata-kata wanita Kuchiki itu,

'_Simpanlah katana-mu anak muda. Berhentilah membunuh dan mulailah hidup baru. Karena aku yakin kau adalah orang yang memiliki hati.'_

"Hei bocah kelelawar! gadis itu bagianku, jadi serahkan dia." Seru Nnoitra sambil mengacung-acungkan _katana_nya langkahnya terseok-seok. Dia masih hidup? Ya Nnoitra kembali bangkit, tatami yang dilaluinya meninggalkan jejak merah akibat darah yang masih mengalir deras dari luka tusukan diperut akibat serangan tiba-tiba Ulquiorra.

"Cepat serahkan dia kalau kau masih mau hidup,bocah!" perintah Nnoitra lagi. Ulquiorra tetap tak bergeming. Bayangan wanita bermata violet kembali melintas dibenaknya.

'_Karena aku yakin kau adalah orang yang memiliki hati.'_

"Hati?"

"Bicara apa kau ini bodoh! Cepat berikan dia!"

"tidak akan."

Crassh… kembali Ulquiorra menebas pria dihadapannya itu membuat darah memercik dn mengotorinya. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu ambruk seketika dengan luka menembus jantung. Ulquiorra menoleh menatap Orihime yang ketakutan.

"Ka… kau mem.. membunuhnya?"

"Onna, pergilah dari hadapanku. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ucap Ulquiorra datar. Entah hal apa yang merasuki pemuda itu hingga berkata demikian. Orihime yang mendapat peluang itu mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga serta keberaniannya untuk segera berlari pergi. Melewati lorong lorang kastil, taman, dan akhirnya menembus hutan gelap tak jauh dari kastil. Kaki telanjangnya terasa sakit akibat menginjak tanah berbatu, kulit mulus bak porselen miliknya mulai terluka akibat tergores oleh duri dari semak semak, berkali-kali ia terpeleset lumut tapi ia tak berhenti. Terus berlari walau jangtungnya terasa amat sakit. Terus berlari walau nafasnya kian memburu. Yang penting sekarang adalah bangaimana ia bisa selamat. Itu saja hingga ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah cahaya.

.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

'Tok tok tok'

"Iya sebentar." Sahut suara dari dalam tak berapa lama sebuah pintu kayu bergeser terbuka,

"Astaga! _Onee-san_!" Seru sipembuka pintu, begitu melihat gadis berambut senja dengan kimono yang sobek disana sini. "Ada seseorang pingsan didepan rumah kita!"

.

.

.

.

** T**o **B**e **C**ontinue**D**

**A/n: **yeah fic baru lagi ditengah fic fic yang belum rampung. kali ini saia mencoba peruntungan di pair UlqiHime dengan seting jaman edo dimana masih banyak samurai hidup dan berjuang. maaf jika fic ini kurang memuaskan m(_ _)m. tanpa banyak berpanjang kata Review please ^^


	2. Failure Mision

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Light of Blood © Tatsuki Adrikov Galathea**

**Pairing: UlqiHime**

**Warning:** typo(S),blood, scane yang terpotong potong

Yah tak perlu berlama lama berkata-kata. Selamat menikmati:

**#2 failure Mission**

* * *

><p>Aku adalah makhluk yang dilahirkan tanpa disertai oleh perasaan . tugas ku adalah bertarung dan hidup dari membunuh. Aku adalah makhluk hina yang berlumur dosa. Tapi apakah salah kalau aku menginginkan hidup tenang denganmu angel?<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-L**igh**t** of **b**loo**d-**

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu telah lama meninggalkan kastil klan Inoue yang sudah hangus terbakar. Kini ia melewati lorong Kastil las Noches, Kastil milik Aizen. Hakama penuh darah yang tadinya ia kenakan kini telah berganti dengan hakama yang bersih dengan warna krem pucat. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu dangan sukses menyembunyikan kebingungan yang kini menerpa hatinya. Dia Ulquiorra, yang dua belas jam lalu melakukan pembantaian. Ia memeng terbiasa membunuh. Setiap orang yang ia jumpai dalam misinya pasti ia bunuh, tak terkecuali itu pria maupun wanita, orang tua ataupun anak-anak. Tak ada rasa belas kasihan dihatinya. Karena dirinya sendiri tak pernah yakin apakah ia punya hati.

Tapi kali ini ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar dalam menjalankan misi. Ya ia merasa perbuatan yang ia lakukan adalah salah satu kesalahan besar. Ulquiorra yang terkenal tak berhati dan tak pernah cacat dalam menjalankan misi. Membunuh rekan satu misinya dan membiarkan musuh untuk melarikan diri . Terdengar sebuah perbuatan _heroik_ yang mulia bagi orang-orang awam tapi itu sama saja menentang kehendak Aizen,orang yang selama ini dianggap sebagai dewa olehnya. Bagaimana jika Aizen sampai tahu?

"Ulquiorra_-kun_." Panggil suara yang beritu familiar membuyarkan lamunannya. Tak jauh di depannya seorang pria berhakama hitam dengan motif pohon bambu berjalan kearahnya. Ulquiorra segera membungkuk takzim.

.

.

.

"Kudengar dari para penjaga, semalam kau kembali sendirian. Dimana Nnoitra?" Tanya Aizen sambil menyesap teh hijau dihadapannya.

Mereka kini telah duduk ruang kerja Aizen. Ruangan itu cukup besar dengan beberapa rak buku dan sebuah rak dengan katana didalamnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Tatami hijau pucat melapisi lantainya. Beberapa pot bonsai kecil diletakkan disudut-sudut ruang agar member kesan sejuk. Sebuah pintu _shouji_ terbuka lebar menunjukan pemandangan indah sebuah taman lengkap dengan kolam ikan koi dan pohon sakura sebagai peneduh kepada pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Saya tidak melihatnya." Bohong Ulquiorra, jelas-jelas ialah yang membunuhnya.

Aizen mengangguk dan meletakkan kembali gelas _ocha_ miliknya. Mata Kecoklatannya kini menatap Ulquiorra.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" Pancing Aizen. Tapi dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi, kembali Ulquiorra menjawab tidak tahu. Aizen kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah ambil ini dan kau boleh pergi." Kata Aizen pada akhirnya seraya menyerahkan sekantung emas.

"_Arigatou Gonzaimashita_, Aizen_-sama_." Kata Ulquiorra sambil membungkuk dan beranjak pergi.

"_Chotto matte_, Ulquiorra-_kun_!"

Ulquiorra kembali menoleh, "Ya? Aizen_-sama_?"

"Tugas kemarin, maksudku klan Inoue sudah beres kan?" Tanya Aizen lagi.

" Sudah, semua Aizen_-sama_"

"Baguslah."

Dan pintu _shouji_ itu tertutup.

.

.

.

**Ulquiorra PoV**

Pikiranku kacau, sangat kacau. Aku adalah serorang samurai yang mengabdi pada Aizen_-sama_. Orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku, memberikan nama serta kehidupan bagiku. Harusnya aku melakaukan semua kehendaknya dengan sempurna tanpa cacat, tapi nyatanya? Aku berbohong dihadapannya. Membunuh salah satu anak buahnya dan membiarkan musuh untuk kabur.

Aku sendiri tidak habis pikir, kenapa aku bisa berbuat seperti itu? Apa gara-gara dia? Gadis itu bayang-banyangnya memantul dalam benakku. Mata beriris abu-abu dan helaian rambut sewarna senjanya. Ah kenapa aku ini?

Saat bertemu gadis itu, melihat bagaimana ia ketakutan, bagaimana ia berteriak, ekspresi terpojoknya. Entah kenapa aku merasakan gejolak aneh dalam diriku, membuat ragaku memberontak dari perintah otak dan saat aku sadar aku telah membunuh Nnoitra bahkan lebih parah membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Berbohong didepan Aizen-_sama_. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Apakah gara-gara gadis itu? Kenapa kenapa bisa?

Sekilas aku teringat perkataan wanita Kuchiki itu.

'_Anata wa Kokoro_.'

Hati? Apa aku punya itu?

**End of PoV**

.

.

.

"_Onee-chan_ dia sudah sadar!" Seru seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hijau pudarnya.

"benarkah Lily? Ara Kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis berambut hijau toska sambil menatap seseorang yang baru bangun dari tempat tidurnya itu.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya gadis yang baru sadar itu.

"Kamu ada di biara Odelschwanck dan perkenalkan aku Neliel Tu dan dia adikku Lilynet. _Anata no namae wa_?"

" Inou… eer Inoran Orihime-_desu_,_yoroshiku_" bohong gadis yang baru tersadar deri pingsannya itu.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening hanya diisi oleh suara tunggal dari sebuah _samisen _yang dimainkan oleh Aizen. jemarinya dengan lihai memetik senar senar itu hingga menimbulkan nada nada yang merdu.

'tok… tok… tok…' terdengar suara ketukan dari arah luar membuat pria itu menghentikan alunan nada dari _samisen_nya.

"Hinamori menghadap," Terdengar suara feminim dari balik pintu _shouji_.

"Masuk." Jawab suara berat pemilik ruangan itu dari dalam. Pintupun segera bergeser menampakan wajah manis seorang gadis bercepol dengan mata _hazel_nya.

"Nee… Momo_-chan _apa yang akan ka sampaikan padaku?" Tanya Aizen mata kecoklatannya masih memandangi dawai dawai dari _samisen _dihadapannya.

"Ini tentang hilangnya Nnoitra…"

"Hn." Gumam malas Aizen tapi pria itu menatap penuh minat pada berita yang disampaikan Hinamori.

"Mayatnya telah kami temukan diantara reruntuhan kastil klan Inoue, beruntung api tidak menghanguskannya. Tapi kami menemukan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Aizen kini perhatian pria itu kembali pada _samisen_nya.

"Ditemukan dua luka tusuk yang kami kenali berasal dari…" kata kata Hinamori menggantung. "Dia…" lanjutnya dengan nada keterpaksaan.

Aizen kembali merekahkan senyumnya, pria itu tau siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Hinamori. Jemarinya mulai memetik dawai dawai dari alat musik dihadapanya itu dan sekali lagi terdengar alunan musik memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

" Panggil dia kemari."

Mentari pagi menyinari seluruh biara Odelschwanck membaya kecerian bagi seluruh penghuninya. Beberapa burung gereja berterbangan diantara dahan sambil berkicau merdu.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini kalau kamu mau, Orihime." Ucap Neliel si gadis berambut Hijau toska menatap khawatir pada Orihime. Mereka bertiga kini berdiri digerbang masuk biara. Tempat dimana Lilinet menemukan Orihime pingsan seminggu yang lalu.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi dari sini. Akan terlalu merepotkan jika aku terus disini."

"Ah kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

"Iya bahkan sudah seperti saudara sendiri." Sambung Lilynet.

"Terimakasih banyak, aku berhutang banyak pada biara ini."

"Tapi… apa kau punya tempat untuk dituju?" Tanya Nel lagi.

"Tentu aku punya, sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan." Jawab Orihime sambil menerawang langit.

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi kemari untuk berkunjung?" Tanya Lilynet penuh harap.

"Tentu tentu saja. Tempat ini begitu nyaman," Kata Orihime sambil tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih banyak selama ini telah merawatku. Maaf telah banyak merepotkan." Gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam dan akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan biara Odelschwanck dan dua kakak beradik yang tinggal disana.

"_itekimasu._"

"_Itterashi_." Balas keduanya sambil melambaikan tangan

.

.

.

"Kastil Seireitei?"

"Ya kali ini tugasmu tidak beritu berat kau hanya membunuh pimpinan kastil itu, Yamamoto Genryusei tenang saja dia hanya pria tua. Kau tak akan susah menghabisinya, Ulquiorra."

Seperti perti biasa pemuda itu hanya membungkuk hormat.

"Lusa depan, kau akan menjalankan misi ini."

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan kaki selama sehari semalam Orihime akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sederhana. Rumah yang pernah ia tinggali, setahun yang lalu. Rumah ini dulunya digunakan oleh Orihime untuk menyepi atau untuk belajar dan tak banyak orang yang tahu dengan tempat ini selain Tatsuki. Tempat itu masih asri, tamannya tertata rapi didepan bangunan yang terlihat masih sangat kokoh. Gadis itu mengeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu benar benar terawat tak setitik debupun ditemukan dilantai. Bahkan sudut sudut ruangnya sangat bersih tak ada helaian sarang laba-laba.

'apa dia yang merawatnya?'

'greek' pintu terbuka Orihime segera menoleh waspada, sementara tangannya mulai mengambil _tanto_ dari balik _obi_. Langkahnya pelan mendekati pintu. Dan bertemu seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Hime-_chan_?"

"Soifon?"

_Tanto_ ditangan Orihime terjatuh menimbulkan bunyi denting teredam diatas _tatami_.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Seru gadis berkepang itu menghambur kearah Orihime.

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berlari nafasnya terengah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berlari seperti ini semenjak enam belas tahun yang lalu. Dua anak panah menancap dipunggungnya membuat cairan merah pekat merembes dari balik hakama yang ia kenakan. Rasa perih dan nyeri ia abaikan demi untuk menghindari kejaran penjaga Seireitei. Misi kali ini gagal dijalankan oleh Ulquiorra.

Seireitei merupakan kastil dengan penjagaan super ketat. Tak sembarang orang bisa menembusnya bahkan untuk _assassin_ macam Ulquiorra sekalipun. Disana puluhan ninja dan samurai berkumpul. Orang-orang pilihan dengan kemampuan yang mengerian. Seperti pemuda berambut orange menyala dengan pedang setinggi tubuhnya yang tadi ia hadapi. Serta pemuda kurus berkacamata yang telah menghujaninya dengan ratusan anak panah hingga membuat Ulquiorra berlari seperti ini.

Entah sudah berapa kilometer ia berlari. Tetapi Ulquiorra yakin jika para penjaga Seireitei sudah menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Walau pemuda itu terluka parah seperti itu tapi kemampuan larinya tak berkurang. Cahaya bulan menyinari kulit pucatnya membuat kulit itu semakin mirip dengan warna kapur. Setelah dirasa aman pemuda itu menghentikan larinya. nafasnya memburu sementara darah semakin banyak yang keluar hingga pada akhirnya ia rubuh di tepi sungai.

'Apa aku akan mati disini?' Dengan susah payah Ulquiorra mencoba mencabut salah satu anak panah itu dan rasa perih serta ngilu segera menyambutnya begitu salah satu anak panah itu berhasil ia cabut.

'Apakah aku akan mati dalam keadaan seperti ini?' batin Ulquiorra, iris hijaunya menatap langit yang kian kabur dari pandangannya.

'Mati tanpa tau apa itu hati.' Perlahan warna kelabu langit malam beranjak prergi dari pandangan Ulquiorra yang berakhir jadi kegelapan mutlak. Mata pemuda itu terpejam setelah berbisik pelan.

"Miris."

.

.

.

"Orihime… _Chotto ne_!" seru gadis berambut hitam dikepang dua. Sementara Orihime berlari riang sambil menghirup udara segar pagi itu. Matahari belum menunjukan dirinya tapi kedua gadis itu telah meninggalkan rumah. Soifon gadis berkepang dua itu adalah teman lama Orihime, dialah yang menempati rumah singgah Orihime dan merawatnya selama sipemilik tak ada disana.

Orihime memang sengaja bangun pagi agar bisa melihat matahari terbit diujung desa. Melihat matahari terbit adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Orihime merasa tentaram. Sepertinya hatinya yang kacau perlu ditenangkan seraya membangun lagi tata kehidupannya yang saudah amburadul akibat peristiwa tempo hari.

"Soifon ayo nanti keburu mataharinya tinggi lho!" Ucap Orihime bersemangat sambil berlari kecil. Namun langkahnya terhenti takkala melihat ada seseorang berbaring tak jauh dari sana tepatnya ditepi sungai. Yang menarik perhatian nona Inoue ini adalah sebuah panah yang menancap diperut orang itu.

"He…hei Hime_-chan_ kau mau kemana?"

Orihime menghampiri sosok pemuda yang terbaring itu dan terpaku disana.

"Di…dia…" Permata abu-abu gadis itu membelalak seolah ingin melompat demi melihat siapa yang ia temukan.

Sekelebat bayangan akan pembantaian tempohari kini menguasai otak Orihime. Rona ketakutan menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sepenggal kata terpatri di memori otaknya menguar dan mendengung diantara gendang telinganya memaksa akal gadis itu untuk kembali mengingat .

'_Onna, pergilah dari hadapanku. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran.' Ucap Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan nada datar._

"Pemuda itu…" Orihime segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ingin rasanya Orihime segera berlari dari hadapan pemuda itu, rasa takut mulai mengelayuti dirinya namun hati nurani gadis itu berkehendak lain tak mungkin ia meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah sekarat itu disini. Dengan perasaan takut Orihime mendekati pemuda itu memeriksa apakah dia masih bernafas.

'Dia masih hidup.' Batin Orihime. Gadis itu melihat tubuh pemuda dihadapanya. Sepucat kapur, penuh luka goresan pedang dan anak panah masih menancap di tubuhnya beruntung bukan dijantung tapi tetap saja luka itu harus segera ditangani. Hakamanya juga berlumur darah.

"Apa yang… Astaga!" Soifon yang telah menyusul terlihat begitu kaget melihat pemuda itu.

"Soifon… bantu aku membawanya."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya bisa membuat lanjutannya. Em <em>gomen<em> soal scen yang terpotong potong itu kerena otak author lagi terpotong-potong juja soalnya *plakk* hehe reader sekalian bagaimana chap ini menurut kaian? mohon reviewnya ya ^^)/

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~ dadah~


	3. She Is?

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Light of Blood © Tatsuki Adrikov Galathea**

**Pairing: UlqiHime**

**Warning:** typo(S) yang merusak mata, blood yang tidak bloody, OOC, AU

ah tak perlu banyak berkata-kata. Selamat menikmati~

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>**3**** She is?**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra PoV<p>

Riuh… Suara bising, adu pedang, cipratan darah berbau amis. Aku menerjang gerbang masuk Kastil itu. 'Lemah' Bisikku pelan, penjagaan gerbang di kastil yang kupijak ini begitu lemah. Segera saja aku memasukinya. Tak banyak halangan yang kutemui, sepertinya misi ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kenapa kastil ini begitu sedikit penjaganya? Aku merasa sedikit heran, ada kejanggalan.

Di depanku kini hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut orange menyala dengan pedang yang luar biasa besar. Aku sedikit ragu apakah kekuatan pemuda itu sebanding dengan pedang yang disandangnya itu. Ia mulai mengoceh, tapi aku tak peduli dengan omongannya dan segera menyerangnya. Sebaiknya segera ku selesaikan.

'Trang… trang…' logam kami beradu menimbulkan bunyi tunggal di kegelapan malam itu. Gerakan pemuda itu begitu lincah. Dugaanku salah nyatanya dia berhasil membuat goresan luka di tubuhku. Darah pertamaku yang terjatuh selama enam belas tahun terakhir.

Kami sama-sama terengah, kondisi tubuh pemuda itu tampak menyedihkan lukanya sangat banyak menghiasi tubuhnya. Hakamanya sudah tak berbentuk. Tak beda dengan kondisiku. Kuakui pemuda ini berbeda, jadi seperti ini kah samurai dari Seireite? Persetan aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini. Kuarahkan pedangku ke hadapan pemuda itu, tapi sial. Terdengar desing panah terlepas. Ekor mataku berhasil menangkap siluet seorang pemuda kurus dengan kacamata tengah mengarahkan lima anak panah sekaligus dari busurnya kearahku. Seketika itu juga hujan panah menghujamiku memang sebagian besar meleset atau berhasil aku hindari. Tapi sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tak mengunjungiku malam ini, tiga anak panah berhasil bersarang di perutku dan darah pun mulai menetes.

"Sial!" desisku, "aku harus mundur."

Tidak bisa, aku tak mungkin menyelesaikan misi kali ini. Tertatih-tatih dengan bertumpu pada gagang murcielago aku memaksa diri berlari mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Terus berlari meninggalkan kastil itu, masuk ke dalam kelamnya hutan. Dengan harapan agar pengejarku tak menemukanku dan mereka tersesat di sana. Nafasku memburu, darah makin banyak keluar dari luka di perutku. Dengan menahan perih, aku mencabut satu dari tiga anak panah itu. Rasanya begitu sakit, perih, dan ngilu bercampur menjadi satu.

Entah sudah berapa kilometer aku berputar-putar didalam hutan ini, kulihat bulan telah jauh condong dari atas langit. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara gemericik air, 'jalan keluar,' segera aku berjalan mengikuti sara itu dan akhirnya aku keluar dari hutan gelap. Cahaya bulan walau tampak sudah begitu condong tetapi masih tampak begitu terang hingga aku bisa melihat sebuah sungai. Tidak, aku tak perlu mengagumi keindahan sungai atau bulan untuk saat ini. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan, luka dari anak panah itu berdenyut lagi hingga membuatku roboh. Aku berbaring direrumputan, aromanya basah, dengan sisa tenangaku satu anak panah lagi berhasil kucabut sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Gelap, pekat, dan dingin. Itu yang kurasakan. Apa aku akan mati?

.

.

.

Hangat… Apa ini? Aku tak lagi merasa dingin. Aku mengalami mimpi yang panjang, oh bukan itu bukan mimpi, Apakah aku sudah berada di surga? Tak mungkin pembunuh sepertiku berada di surga. Pasti aku di neraka sekarang. Tapi aku merasakan hal lain. Lembut…dan halus. Tak mungkin juga kalau di neraka ada sesuatu yang lembut dan sehalus ini. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan warna samar lagit langit sebuah ruangan menyambutku. Rasa hangat, lembut, dan halus yang menyapa indra perasaku ternyata adalah sebuah selimut dan _futon_ serta bantal yang menopang kepalaku. Tercium aroma manis bunga tsubaki. Apa sesorang telah menolongku? Aizen-_sama_kah? Tapi tempat ini tak aku kenali. Terasa begitu asing. Aku mencoba untuk bangun namun tubuhku terasa berat dan sakit. Sebuah perban membalut perutku. Menutup luka panah agar tak mengeluarkan darah. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang menolongku? Yang membalut luka ini dan membawaku kemari. Terakhir yang kulihat hanya langit bertabur bintang sebelum gelap menyambut mataku.

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ah, dimana murcielago milikku? Tak ada. Seingatku sebelum aku hilang kesadaran pedang itu masih bersamaku. Apa orang yang membawaku kemari yang memindahkannya? Aku mengedarkan pendanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Hasilnya nihil hanya lemari dan meja kecil yang kutemukan. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus melawan orang itu dengan tangan kosong walau aku sedikit ragu bisa mengalahkannya dalam keadaan begini. Langkah kakinya semakin dekat hingga…

'Sreek…', pintu shouji bergeser pelan. Bukan laki-laki seperti dalam pikiranku yang membuka melainkan seorang wanita, tepatnya gadis belia dengan baskom dan kain seputih kapas di tangannya. Emeraldku menangkap sosok itu, hatiku mencelos demi melihat siapa dia. Dia gadis muda dari klan Inoue. Kenapa bisa? Apa dia yang menolongku?

"Ka…kau sudah sadar Ulquiorra_-san_?" Tanyanya dengan nada kaku. Iris abu-abunya menatap cemas dengan langkah takut-takut dia mendekat dan meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat terlihat uap masih mengepul tipis di atasnya. Ah, dari mana ia tahu namaku? Oh ya, dia tahu dari Nnoitra, di malam itu, ya aku ingat.

"Kenapa aku berada di sini?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Gadis itu mengambil duduk di dekat tempatku tidur. Caranya duduk saja sudah sangat anggun, oh tidak, kenapa denganku ini? Mengaguminya? Dasar bodoh.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuhmu," jawabnya. Seperti yang kuduga, dia memang yang menemukanku dan membawaku kemari. Berarti dia juga yang merawatku? Lalu di mana dia menyimpan murcielago? Kuputuskan untuk kembali mendengarnya. "Tepatnya di tepi sungai seminggu yang lalu."

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Dia menemukanku seminggu yang lalu, berarti telah seminggu berlalu aku menghabiskan waktu di bawah kesadaran. Memalukan. Aku yakin Aizen_-sama_ pasti mencariku.

"Satu minggu?" Gadis itu mengangguk, "lukamu sangat parah, panah itu menancap begitu dalam dan sepertinya mengandung racun, tapi tenang saja aku telah mengeluarkannya."

Apa? Dia bisa mengeluarkannya? Hebat apakah putri seorang _daimyo_ memiliki kemampuan tabib?

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Sementara aku yang telah menghancurkan kastilmu?"

Kembali gadis itu tersenyum. Senyuman seperti malaikat. Oh, tidak, cahayanya begitu terang untukku. Baiklah, ini memang berlebihan, tapi aku butuh jawaban.

"Memang kau ada di sana waktu penyerbuan di kastil, tapi bukan kau yang membunuh kakakku dan juga sahabatku. Kau malah menolongku bukan? Anggap saja ini adalah balasan dari pertolonganmu tempo hari padaku."

Balas jasa? Jadi dia menolongku karena balas budi? Entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak menerpa diriku. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Karena hutang budi di antara kami sudah terbayar lunas. Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi ngilu hebat menerpa tubuhku dan hasilnya? Sudah pasti aku akan terjatuh dengan sangat sukses jika saja gadis itu tak menahan tubuhku. Mata kami saling berpandang. Warna abu yang dalam, seolah-olah ingin menenggelamkanku dalam pesonanya yang misterius.

Apa maunya? Jarak kami sangat dekat hingga kami saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Kulihat wajahnya memerah begitu manis. Tidak, perasaan apa ini?

"Kau bisa melepaskanku?" desisku pelan, buru-buru gadis itu menghindar menarik dirinya menjauh dariku.

"Go… gomen nasai ne…, bukan maksudku," jawaban singkat dari si mata abu-abu itu, yang tak ku tau siapa namanya.

" Aku bisa saja membunuhmu bila aku sadar, tapi kenapa kau berani menolongku? Kau sendiri tahu kan, apa aku ini sebenarnya?" Tanyaku mencoba mengancam.

"Tapi nyatanya kau tidak melakukannya padaku kan? Lagipula mati sekarang atau esok hari tak ada bedanya." Ha, dia membalas perkataanku dengan berani.

"Di mana pedangku?" kini aku kembali teringat dengan murcielago.

"Pedangmu ada di lemari itu. Jika kau ingin membunuhku sekarang, tak apa, ambillah."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Baiklah," gadis itu beringsut dari sampingku dan sebelum menutup pintu dia berkata pelan, "kau bisa membersihkan diri dengan air dari baskom itu. Dan nanti aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu."

Aku hanya menatap baskom itu dengan pandangan tak berminat.

.

.

.

Normal PoV

"Ulquiorra_-san_, ini aku bawakan makanan," kata Orihime sambil menggeser pintu, namun hanya _futon_ yang tergulung rapi dan angin semilir dari jendela yang menyapanya, "Ulquiorra_-san_?" Panggil si gadis yang berharap ada suara baritone yang membalas. Nihil. Orihime segera mencari-cari di mana pemuda itu, "Apa jangan-jangan, dia pergi?"

.

.

.

Ah… itu dia, pemuda bermata zambrud itu berjalan terseok-seok, dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya ia meninggalkan rumah sederhana itu. Dia harus kembali, kembali ke tempat Aizen, tuannya berada.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu?" Tanya pria bermata coklat itu, Aizen. Dia tengah duduk santai menghadap taman sambil menyesap _ocha_nya, saat Hinamori datang melapor.

"Dia ada di Junrinan, terluka parah akibat anak panah, selebihnya hanya luka kecil dari goresan pedang."

"Berarti masih hidup." Kini Aizen memasukan serbuk tembakau ke dalam pipa panjangnya.

"Ya dia masih hidup, seorang gadis menemukan dan merawatnya."

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia…" Aizenpun tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Berjuta kerlip samar menghiasi langit malam ini, seorang pemuda berambut sewarna eboni itu melangkah tertatih-tatih dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya. Entah sudah berapa kilo meter ia berjalan kaki, yang jelas sebelum ia memulai perjalanan mentari masih sepenggal turun. Kini ia sudah terbiasa denan denyut nyeri lukanya, tak begitu terasa sakit dibanding saat ia tersadar tadi. Pepohonan mulai rengang dan Ulquiorra bisa melihat siluet kastil yang sangat ia kenali. Akhirnya langkah pemuda itu terhenti didepan sebuah kastil putih. Tempat tinggalnya oh bukan, tempatnya mengabdi pada Aizen. Ya kastil itu milik Aizen. Sudah sampai, pikirnya.

"Aku kira kau tak akan kembali eh, bocah kelelawar." Desis suara baritone dari belakang Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu menoleh, ekor matanya berhasil menangkap sosok pemuda lain, berambut biru dengan mata safir dan seringaian.

"Aku lihat kemarin, si tua Genryusai itu masih bisa datang ke kastil ini, bahkan ia masih tertawa sambil meminum sake bersama Aizen_-sama_." Grimmjow nama pria itu, kini melangkah menghadap Ulquiorra, "jadi kenapa kau masih punya muka menghadap Aizen_-sama_?"

"Kenapa kau kesini? Bukan kah lebih enak tak kembali saja? Misimu bukannya sudah gagal?"

"Bisakah kau diam, sampah?" desis Ulquiorra dingin.

"Ho kau menantangku? Sejak kapan sampah sepertimu menyebutku, yang tak pernah gagal dalam misi sebagai sampah? Harusnya kau menilik dirimu itu,eh!" Ulquiorra masih berusaha tetap berkepala dingin, ia tak boleh terpancing emosi gara-gara kucing sombong dihadapannya itu.

"Kau diam saja? Uh…oh, apa kau kehilangan kata-kata?"

"Diamlah sebelum aku memotong mulut besarmu itu, Jegerjaques" Ulquiorra semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang muercielago.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, mungkin tanganmu sudah hilang sebelah," kini Grimmjow bersiap menarik perangnya.

"Yare… yare… kenapa kalian berdua ini bertengkar eh? padahal kan sudah lama tidak bertemu." Terdengar suara seseorang, Ulquiorra menoleh tak jauh disana seorang pria jangkung super kurus dengan senyum rubah yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"Ichimaru_-dono_," Ulquiorra membungkuk hormat.

"Cih." Grimmjow hanya mencebik.

"Ah Ulquiorra_-kun_, kau kembali? Aizen_-sama_ menghawatirkanmu lho," ujar Ichimaru, "ayo ikut aku, anak buahmu si Ggio itu eh, dia juga kelimpungan mencarimu yang tiba-tiba hilang, ah anak itu pasti senang kalau masternya sudah kembali." Ginpun beranjak pergi dengan Ulquiorra yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Oh iya, Grimm. Bukankah kau ada misi di Rukongai?"

"Che, ya… ya… aku pergi."

.

.

.

"Dia memiliki kemampuan tabib yang amat sangat hebat. Dan saat ini tinggal bersama gadis terakhir dari bangsa Fon yang menghilang." Papar gadis bercepol itu samil menutup gulungan kertas yang semula ia bentangkan.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu adalah putri bungsu Shiouin itu?" tanya Aizen yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan samar dari Hinamori.

"Begitu ya? panggil Ggio, aku ada tugas kecil selama tuannya belum kembali."

"Baik." Dan Hinamori menunduk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Pintu shouji kini menutup, seorang pemuda bermata emas baru saja keluar dari sana. Pandangan matanya nampak sendu namun ekspresi tenang menyamarkannya sedikit banyak.

"Ah itu dia," celetuk Gin dari ujung koridor, membuat pemuda itu segera menoleh dan raut wajahnya yang semula sendu perlahan menjadi cerah demi melihat siapa orang dihadapannya,

"Ulquiorra-_sama_!" Serunya.

Dan pemuda itu segera menghampri Ulquiorra.

"Ulqiorra_-sama_, anda baik baik saja?"

"Ya, seperti kau lihat Ggio," kata gin, menjawab pertanyaan Ggio masih memasang senyum rubahnya, "Sebaiknya segera jalankan misimu Ggio_-kun_, Ulquiorra harus menemui Aizen_-sama_ sekarang."

"Ba…baik, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Gin-sama, Ulquiorra-sama." Pemuda itu membungkuk rendah dan segera berlalu.

.

.

"Apa pemuda itu hilang?" Seru gadis berkepang itu seoleh tak percaya.

"Begitulah Soi, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya." Kata Orihime sambil memandangi nampan berisi makanan yang tadinya ia persiapkan.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Hime." Kata Soifon yang nampak mulai cemas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, bisa jadi mereka akan menemukan kita."

.

.

.

"Oh kau kembali Ulquiorra_-kun_," ucap Aizen dengan senyuman kebapakannya.

"Maafkan saya, Aizen_-sama,_" sesal Uluiorra sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa, misi ini memang terlalu berat untukmu."

"Tapi…"

"Masih ada banyak misi lain, untukmu."

Ulquiorra mendongak mencoba membaca rahasia yang tersimpan diraut wajah Aizen namun nihil hanya wajah dengan senyum kebapakan yang terukir disana.

.

.

.

Dua gadis itu kini berlarian. Dengan bawaan seadanya mereka telah meninggalkan rumah kecil nan hangat itu. Berlari menembus remang senja yang mulai terpeluk malam. Lari itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka. Ah sepetinya mereka tidak beruntung. Seseorang telah berdiri didepan mereka, menghalangi langkah dan memblokade jalan kedua gadis itu.

"Selamat malam nona-nona," sapa pemuda bermata emas itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau!" desis si gadis berambut hitam dengan mata keabu-abuan.

"Kau mengenalnya Soi?" tanya si gadis berambut senja.

"Apa kabar nona Fon?" pemuda itu masih memasang senyumannya yang kali ini ditujukan pada Soifon, si gadis berkepang itu. Sementara Soifon memperat tantou yang sedari tadi ia simpan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>(AN) :

Ah minna-sama maaf telat updatenya ya, terimakasih telah bersedia sabar menantikan kelanjutan LoB ini. Akibat WB yang tidak sembuh-sembuh fic ini jadi ngadat dan semakin tidak jelas. uh chapter ini ngga ada adegan pedangnya juga. Sepertinya fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

Oke Keep or delete? demi kelanjutan fic ini saya mohon pendapatnya ya? Terima kasih banyak m(_ _)m .


End file.
